plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Someone456/Archive 22
Seed packets But it has Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants category. ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 09:19, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Birthdayz While you're here Hi! You wanna affiliate Peggle Wiki to Plants vs. Zombies Wiki? [[User:SF12|'SF12]] (t - b - ) 13:09, June 27, 2015 (UTC) About AbramR :This message is sent to every active bureacurat and admin who can solve this. , I need to discuss this with you. Recently, there's an user named Zazme came to chat and PMed about AbramR and Max's impersonation. After I recalled the story, he advised me to create a thread about this vandal in CoC (Clash of Clans Wiki), since he vandalized in that wiki too. I'm not sure if this is real, but my opinion is that this was too late to do this. Moreover, this can be childish and we may "feed the trolls". However, Zazme said if I didn't do this, this Wiki would go down. I see that there's no point in it, and I advise him to discuss this with admins in that Wiki, but all of them are having problems and very busy. Finally, only me cannot handle this, so I need to tell you. What's your opinion? Should we make the thread? If you do not understand, I think this converstation below will help you. 00:25, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Screenshot 2015-07-05-13-03-53.png Screenshot_2015-07-05-13-04-14.png }} Promotion system Could you demote these two inactive staff members? ThePurplePi (talk) 10:13, July 8, 2015 (UTC) |Page 1 = No content|#default = None}} *This template will be dependant on the name of the pages. In the above example, if it is put in the article named "Page 1", it will display the text "No content". #default is a function to let the text "None" display in all the rest of the pages. For example, if you put the template on Peashooter page, it will display "None" instead of "no content". Therefore, you must type the name of a page correctly to show what you want to specfic a content only on that page. *Currently, coders can't make a content show in some pages, and they can make only in a page. Therefore, if you want to do so, simply do "Page 1 = Etc|Page 2 = Etc|Page 3 = Etc", and so on. }|choice1 = No content|G = None}} *This template will also be dependant on the parameter. In the above example, if "diff = choice1", it will display the text "No content" instead of "choice1". G works exactly like #default in the above example. You can change G into something you prefer to make it easy to get. If you know a bit of parameters, you may know how } works. *This template is also very tricky, because if you do not insert a certain value, typing an unknown value may showw an empty content. For example, you want to do "diff = choice2", but you do not create that value in the template, so it will show as an empty space. However, if you do not add any value to "diff" parameter, it will display "None" instead. This may be confused, but I hope you understand :)}} Yep. Uselessguy 15:42, July 14, 2015 (UTC) is not in the staff page. Could you "put" her in there? ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 11:17, July 16, 2015 (UTC)}} How's Life? Hey Someone! Long time no see! This may be a weird message. Me messaging you? I'll be surprised if you responded to this LOL. Yeah...After kind of leaving wikis, I've lost touch with many people I considered friends. Just wanted to catch up with you. As the original creator of the voting templates and levels pages, I hope you remembered me! How's things? -3primetime3- (talk) 14:38, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi Someone456. Can I pleased have my b-crat right back? Thanks. ZombieNinja723 (talk) 21:47, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi Someone456. Just wanna ask if this is possible: Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 07:30, July 19, 2015 (UTC)